slave_haremfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabo Baradam
Sabo Baradam was a wolfkin from the Baradam Family. He was its head as well as its strongest member. Appearance Sabo Baradam was a middle-aged wolfkin, with white hair and a muscular build. Personality Sabo was an arrogant person who thought that all others were beneath him. He was an unforgiving person, even to his family members. When the Baradam Woman lost to Roxanne, he told her to at least use the Orb of Self Destruction to, in his words, "have an honorable draw". When she wouldn't do it, he killed her without remorse or hesitation. Background Sabo was the strongest person from the Baradam Family. At some point, he fought Simon and lost. After his defeat he sought to become stronger at any cost. This led him to use Dope Medicine to get stronger. With his new strength, he led his family into getting more strength for themselves by challenging others to duels and getting their equipment when they lost. His power allowed the family to do things like get loans and put off paying for them and other things to get more power and influence. Chronology Michio and his companions ran into Sabo and his party on the twelfth floor of Bode's Labyrinth. After Roxanne and Baradam Woman have a short argument, they decide to settle it with a duel. They all go to the Order of Harz Duchy Knights headquarters to have the duel, with Gozer acting as the witness. Sabo watches as Roxanne easily defeats her opponent, making the latter use her Sacrificial Misanga. Sabo gives his kin an Orb of Self Destruction, under the misconception that Roxanne herself doesn't have a Sacrificial Misanga to protect herself, so that they can both die. When she doesn't go through with it, Michio tells Roxanne to spare her and the duel is called a draw. Sabo immediately decapitates Baradam Woman calling her a disgrace to their family. When questioned by Gozer, he claims that it was a problem of his household, and as its head, there was no problem in this treatment. After having his Intelligence Card checked to verify his claim, Sabo demands a rematch against Roxanne. Michio decides to fight the duel himself, to prevent any chance of Roxanne losing her life. Michio warns Sabo that he will die if he doesn't stop now. Sabo ignores him and brags that he won't lose. As soon as the duel starts, Michio uses the skills Overwhelming and Lv99 Death on him; the latter twice as his opponent possesses a Sacrificial Misanga; this results in Sabo's near instant death. Abilities Sabo was a powerful fighter, feared by many as a brutal and merciless person. His Job Skill was enhanced by his use of Dope Medicine, although this only enhanced his level without improving his abilities as a combatant. He was acknowledged as one of the most powerful fighters among the wolfkin. Relationships Family As the head of the Baradam Family, Sabo demanded respect and obedience from all its members. Baradam Woman Sabo didn't care about her and killed her when it he deemed her weak. Enemies Roxanne Michio Trivia * Sabo stated that he has taken 50 Dope Medicines. As he was Lv99, it is assumed that he was at least Lv49 before he took the drugs. Gallery Michio vs Sabo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wolfkin Category:Baradam Family